


Balade au clair de lune

by LunaQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) GoldenQueen. Rumple décide d'emmener Regina en forêt pour profiter d'une soirée tous les deux. Les choses se passent plutôt bien jusqu'au moment de rentrer... où ils réalisent qu'ils sont perdus.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Kudos: 3





	Balade au clair de lune

Ils avaient tous deux attendus cette soirée avec grande impatience depuis des semaines, ne cessant de la repousser encore et encore. Regina était toujours débordée avec les affaires de la mairie, les plaintes des habitants, les travaux à mettre en place et à payer. Il y avait toujours une réunion pour bousculer leurs plans. Toujours quelque chose de plus important que ce simple moment d'intimité qui leur filait constamment entre les doigts. Mais, aujourd'hui, c'était la bonne. Du moins, Rumple en avait décidé ainsi. Il n'en pouvait plus de la voir rentrer épuisée, de voir sa mine embarrassée lorsqu'un rendez-vous l'avait retenue bien plus tard que nécessaire, d'entendre ses excuses quand elle se voyait contrainte d'annuler. À nouveau. Aujourd'hui, il allait s'assurer de lui faire oublier sa maudite mairie. Et il y était plutôt bien parvenu. 

Il avait réussi à leur dénicher un petit coin tranquille au milieu de la forêt, installé une couverture sur l'herbe grasse et versé un peu de vin dans des gobelets en plastique. Elle était radieuse. Souriante. Tous ses ennuis semblaient s'être envolés. Et lui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de l'embrasser. 

— Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur, ce soir, gloussa-t-elle quand il posa ses lèvres sur son épaule.

Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud à travers le tissu de son chemisier. Il releva les yeux vers elle, un sourire en coin se dessinant sur son visage baigné par la lueur de la lune. 

— Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. 

Elle frissonna et l'attira à elle, avalant son soupir en un baiser passionné. Se redressant, il la fit basculer en arrière dans un éclat de rire, la coinçant sous son corps engourdi par l'alcool. Le creux de sa taille était délicieux entre ses mains, sa bouche, exquise contre la sienne. Sans parler de sa respiration précipitée lorsqu'il entreprit de dévorer son cou, descendant jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. L'idée, vague, indistincte, de faire disparaître ses vêtements par magie effleura sa conscience avant de s'éloigner aussi vite, même si la vision de son corps nu, elle, demeura ancrée derrière ses paupières. Il mordit sa peau, elle gémit et s'empara d'une mèche de ses cheveux pour repousser sa tête.

— Pas ici, murmura-t-elle, la voix rauque. 

— Oh si, susurra-t-il en réponse en cherchant sa bouche. Ici.

Elle le laissa l'embrasser, le laissa glisser ses mains le long de ses cuisses, puis à l'intérieur, le laissa caresser sa joue. 

— Rumple, non...

Elle le laissa encore frotter sa paume contre son aine, le laissa mordre sa lèvre, le laissa remonter son genou contre sa hanche. 

— Tu n'es pas très convaincue, mon ange. Pas très convaincante non plus. 

Elle ne lui répondit que par un long soupir. Mais, quand les doigts du Ténébreux tentèrent de se frayer un chemin sous son sous-vêtement, elle se fit plus sévère.

— Si tu crois que je vais faire ça au milieu des bestioles, tu te trompes. 

— Il y a la couverture, tu ne crains rien.

Dans un geste tout à fait puéril - mais étrangement adorable -, elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.

— Non.

Il soupira, déjà résigné à céder.

— La voiture, ça te va ?

— La voiture, c'est parfait, répondit-il, guillerette. 

Elle se pencha, déposa un baiser furtif sur sa joue et se releva. Il sourit, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Elle finirait par avoir sa peau, c'était certain.

— Par là, indiqua-t-il, tandis qu'il lui prenait le panier des mains et ouvrait la marche.

Sauf que, vingt minutes plus tard, il n'y avait toujours pas trace du parking où la voiture était garée. Au contraire, les arbres ne cessaient de se multiplier et de se rapprocher. Regina n'avait rien dit jusque là, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins et commençait sérieusement à s'agacer de cette petite escapade nocturne. 

— Tu sais ce que tu fais, n'est-ce pas ? finit-elle par demander finalement, sa voix plus qu'agacée.

— Évidemment, pour qui tu me prends ?

— Pour un imbécile qui est perdu et qui refuse de le reconnaître.

— Nous ne sommes pas perdus.

— Non ? Alors j'imagine que c'était prévu dans ton plan de nous faire tourner en rond au beau milieu de la nuit dans les bois ? Eh bien sache que c'était marrant les cinq premières minutes, mais maintenant, j'ai froid et je crois que je suis à deux doigts de t'étrangler.

Il s'arrêta soudainement et se tourna vers elle.

— Je te rappelle que nous étions deux à faire la route, si tu es si maligne, tu n'as qu'à rentrer par tes propres moyens. Je t'en prie, je te suis ! 

— Tu étais devant, je n'ai pas fait attention où tu mettais les pieds ! C'est toi qui étais censé retenir le chemin ! C'était ton idée, après tout !

— Parce que ça va être de ma faute, maintenant ?

— C'est de la mienne si nous sommes perdus ?

Ils hurlaient à présent, peu soucieux d'attirer l'attention sur eux, puisqu'il n'y avait aucune attention à attirer à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ils étaient essoufflés, leur cœur battaient à tout rompre, leurs yeux brillaient dans la lumière lunaire, d'ivresse, de colère, de peur. Puis il ne resta plus que cette dernière. 

— On est perdu, dis ?

— Je crois, oui, avoua-t-il, même si cela lui en coûtait. Je suis désolé, Gina. Je voulais que tu passes une soirée parfaite, et j'ai tout gâché. Encore.

Elle fit un pas en avant, posa sa main moite de sueur sur sa joue et l'embrassa doucement. Tendrement.

— Tu n'as rien gâché du tout. Je voulais passer une soirée avec toi, c'est chose faite. Bon, j'avoue que me retrouver dans la forêt à cette heure ne m'enchante pas, mais, au moins, nous sommes ensemble, non ?

Rumple appuya son front sur celui de sa compagne, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Ensemble.


End file.
